1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid lens group.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Currently, various portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers employ camera modules, typically comprising of a lens group. Generally, a lens group includes several lenses combined together. To capture photos of objects at different distance, there is a need to dynamically change the focus of the lens group. Thus, a lens group usually includes a complex mechanism for changing distances between the lenses to achieve the desired focusing.
However, limited space in micro lens groups confines the motion of lenses to a limited range. As a result, it is very difficult to reduce the volume of micro lens groups while increasing the focus range of micro lens groups simultaneously.
Therefore, an improved lens group is desired to overcome the above-described deficiencies